


Stay Close To Me (Don’t Take Your Eyes Off Me)

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, I may get stoned for this, M/M, Trigger Warning: Emotional Abuse, dark!Katsuki Yuuri, please mind the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: Yuuri caught his puzzled frown and asked sweetly, “Something wrong?”“I could’ve sworn that I was reading the news earlier, but my phone is on my messages.”“Oh, you checked your messages since then,” Yuuri replied lightly. “You’re so forgetful.”(Themes of emotional abuse, please proceed with caution)





	Stay Close To Me (Don’t Take Your Eyes Off Me)

“Oh Victor...”

Victor sighed and slumped his shoulders tiredly as he heard that voice again. Not that voice... not again, please.... Victor cleared his throat, plastered on a smile and turned to face Yuuri.  
“Yes, love of my life?” He replied softly. Oh, no. He was wearing that smile again.

“Was that Chris you were talking to in the hall earlier?” Yuuri tilted his head almost innocently. “Was it? Be honest, now. You know I don’t like liars... or cheats....”

Victor bit his lip and swallowed. “Y-yes... he was just telling me that Matthieu,” Yes, mention Chris’s husband, maybe that’ll placate him, “Matthieu’s test results came back clean and he’s in good health.”

“Really...” Yuuri answered drily. “Victor, we’ve been over this. I am NOT comfortable with you talking to him. I just feel like you’re way too close to him and it hurts me.”

Victor nodded a little. He knew better than to protest anymore. “Alright, I’m so sorry....” Yuuri nodded approvingly and kissed his cheek before heading into the bathroom. Victor rubbed his forehead.

“How did it come to this?” he quietly asked himself. “I never dreamed....”  
When he’d first met Yuuri, he’d been taken by his shy, sweet manner, his bashful smile, his adorable mannerisms... Victor had fallen hard and fast and before long, they were engaged. At last, his life and love were in full bloom.

Over time, though, some disturbing patterns had crept in. He noticed that his phone always seemed to be on the messages or email apps when he unlocked it, even though he could have sworn that he’d left it on something else. He noticed that people he considered friends- Chris, Georgi, a few others- began behaving oddly around him, falling quiet and making excuses to get away from him.

He’d hesitantly broached the subject with Yuuri one night over dinner, hoping that his fiancé would reassure him that he wasn’t too paranoid or that there wasn’t something physically or mentally wrong with him. Yuuri’s response was not what he was expecting.

“Those people are probably jealous of your happiness... especially Chris.” There was an odd edge to the man’s voice when he spoke of Chris that caused Victor to raise an eyebrow.

“Jealous? But why?” He was genuinely confused. Chris was his dearest friend and one of his closest confidants, surely he’d want Victor to be happy?

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Victor. I’m not that easily fooled. He wants you, he’s always wanted you. Didn’t you see his short program? He kept looking at you the whole time.”

Victor was flabbergasted. “He what?” He replied, absolutely dumbfounded at the accusations Yuuri was leveling at his friend. After a moment, he finally responded a bit weakly, “Chris is married....”

“Marriage doesn’t keep people from cheating, Victor. Look,” Yuuri swallowed and bit his lip, “if you really love me, you’ll put some space between you and him. I’m not comfortable with you two being so close... please? For me?”

“...for you,” Victor replied after a moment’s hesitation. Yuuri beamed, going from the edge of tears to all smiles in a moment, and threw his arms around Victor’s neck. Victor returned the embrace for a moment, then picked up his phone from the counter... odd, it was on his messages again. He could have sworn he was in the news app before.

Yuuri caught his puzzled frown and asked sweetly, “Something wrong?”

“I could’ve sworn that I was reading the news earlier, but my phone is on my messages.”

“Oh, you checked your messages since then,” Yuuri replied lightly. “You’re so forgetful.”

Forgetful. That was a word he heard a lot lately, from dinner with their rink mates that no one else showed up for (“don’t you remember, dear? Georgi cancelled yesterday, Mila the day before... Yurio said he didn’t want to eat with us anyway”) to the moving around of his ice time so that no one was on the rink but the two of them (“we asked Yakov to schedule us time when it was quieter, you just forgot”) it seemed that increasingly more things were slipping his mind lately. It was beginning to be worrisome to the point that he was about to schedule himself a doctor’s appointment when he ran into- literally ran into- Yuri outside the locker room one afternoon.

The younger man looked momentarily surprised, but then growled something and looked away as he turned on his heel to walk off... not a word, even? How odd, he’d known Yuri from the time he was a tiny child and for all his bluster they’d always been like siblings... what had happened?

“Yura?” Victor called tentatively, following him away from the lockers. “Yura, wait-“ the younger spun around quickly, looking surprised again and perhaps a bit apprehensive. “Yura, what’s wrong? Are you angry at me?” The teenager looked around for a moment before lowering his voice and answering in a way that shocked the elder.

“Look, I’m not supposed to be talking to you, okay? I’m just not. Don’t ask why.” With that, Yuri bolted, leaving behind a very confused Victor.

“What just happened here-“ he jumped as Yuuri suddenly appeared at his elbow.

“Hmm? Don’t have your skates on yet?” Yuuri asked with a smile. Victor shook his head and rubbed his face a little.

“I just had the weirdest thing happen,” he told Yuuri softly. “I ran into Yura and he told me he wasn’t supposed to talk to me....”  
Yuuri just chuckled and patted Victor’s shoulder.

“He’s such a drama queen, who knows where he got a crazy idea like that. Let’s skate.”

That evening, when they got home, Victor’s phone rang. He grabbed and answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID. “Hello?”

“Vitya,” Yakov’s deep, gravelly voice rumbled in his ear. “Do you have a moment to talk?”

Victor glanced over at Yuuri who was still preparing dinner. “Sure, one moment...” he took the phone to the living room and sat down on the sofa. “What’s up?” There was a momentary silence on the line. “Yakov?”

“Vitya, I’m very concerned about you,” the older man said. “I... I don’t know how to say this but I feel like you’re being... isolated and divided from your rinkmates. Far be it from me to begrudge you any happiness but I feel that your relationship with that young man is rather unhealthy. Take it as you will, Vitya, but I’m very worried about you because you’re not yourself lately.”

Victor was stunned. He thought he’d just been imagining his loneliness and isolation, after all, he had the love of his life but maybe... “I-I’ll talk to him,” he faltered.

“I don’t mean to cause problems, my boy, I’m just concerned.”

“Thank you, Yakov, I’ll talk to him,” when Victor ended the call, he was startled to see Yuuri standing over him, arms folded.

“What did Yakov want?” Victor couldn’t read the expression on the other man’s face but something about it sent a chill up the Russian’s spine.

“Um, well... he said...” he tried to think of the best way to approach what Yakov had said. “He said... he said he felt like I was isolated from our rinkmates and that maybe our relationship was a little... unhealthily close?” Victor flinched a little as Yuuri’s mouth dropped open.

“Do you really think that?” Yuuri asked slowly. “Do you believe that I’m isolating you? I... I can’t believe this, Victor.” He shook his head sadly and looked away. “Maybe if we’re unhealthily close, then I just need to leave. I can’t believe you’d agree with him about something that horrible. Fine, then. You can just go have fun with Chris or whoever else you fantasize about regularly. That’s fine. Let’s... let’s end this.” He turned away from Victor and Victor’s heart dropped into his feet.

“No!” He said quickly. “Yuuri, no... my life, my love... I’m sorry-“ he felt the tears coming, hot and fast as he reached out plaintively for the other. “I’m so sorry. There’s no one for me but you and I’ll always believe you first and foremost. Please... please don’t leave me... please....” Yuuri turned around to face him and in that moment Victor saw something in his fiancé’s eyes that made him deeply uneasy but at the same time made him powerless to resist.

“Alright,” Yuuri finally said, his words relenting but his stance not giving a bit. He stepped forward, grabbing Victor’s shirt and yanking him in forcefully.

“Stay close to me, Victor,” Yuuri whispered, fixing his laser beam stare on the man in front of him. “Don’t ever take your eyes off me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to stretch myself a little  
> This is way out of my comfort zone but I always see abusive Victor and almost never abusive Yuuri  
> I feel like he’d be more emotionally abusive than physically abusive  
> I tried something new even if it’s not great at least I tried  
> I may get crucified for this bc I didn’t make Yuuri uwu cinnamon roll  
> Or maybe I won’t people might appreciate a change  
> Idk  
> Welp


End file.
